


It's Entertaining, Really

by Rivulet027



Series: Opportunity [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bisexual John Constantine, Confessions, Established Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Minor Violence, POV Zari Tomaz, Popcorn, Wally West Didn't Leave After Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Post Legends of To-Meow-Meow. John and Charlie confess to the team that they broke time, then Charlie brings up the man Zari kept seeing as a cat.





	It's Entertaining, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly challenge Second Chances with the bonus prompt of primary colors. Len attempts to punch Ray Palmer at one point so it's tagged for minor violence. John's past relationship with Desmond and Gary are both brought up. One kiss between John and Mick.

Zari is ready with her popcorn as she settles into the couch next to Wally. He grins when she hold the bowl out to him. She lets Mick take some next.

“Really?” Charlie asks.

Zari raises her eyebrows. “It’s either this or I interrupt you two to elaborate on exactly what you two dicks did.”

“We’re letting them know,” Charlie protests.

Zari glares.

“Point taken,” John sighs and he rubs at his forehead. Charlie reaches for the popcorn. Zari covers it with protective arms and moves it away from her. Mick laughs.

“Alright, what did you two do?” Sara sighs, looking between Charlie and John. Zari nods to herself, at least Sara recognizes she was the responsible one in this situation.

“Be nice to John, this is going to be hard on him,” Charlie glares.

“It is,” Zari agrees before someone can say anything disparaging. 

Ray interrupts to ask about popcorn, but then Charlie and John are telling everyone about John breaking time and their poor attempts to stick tape over the cracks. For the most part the other Legends listen, though there are a few interrupts.

“There is no way Haircut and Pretty were murderers,” Mick objects.

“A unicorn killed me?” Sara shakes her head.

“Mick made the Fairy Godmother his partner?” Ray protests.

Mick shrugs. “The cold gun is fixed.”

“That’s the part that makes sense?” Sara teases.

Wally takes more popcorn.

Zari thinks they’re nearing the end of Charlie and John’s confession when Sara asks, “Do you think Neron escaped hell too?”

John pales. He shakes his head slowly. 

“But it’s a possibility?” Sara pushes.

“I can’t, Sara, once was hard enough,” John manages.

“So we find someone else and you teach them what they need to do,” Sara suggests.

Mick shoves the back of his hand against Ray’s chest before Ray can volunteer himself. “What about your nerd?”

“My what?” John asks.

“Took him to hunt a dragon, used him as bait for a unicorn. Teach your nerd to do it,” Mick elaborates. “He’s already invested in keeping you safe.”

“I broke up with him,” John snaps.

“So, ask for a favor?” Sara interjects.

“Where was I in all of this?” Wally interrupts. Zari suspects it to break up the tension.

“Sometimes you were here and other times you’d left,” Zari answers. “You were a puppet though.”

Wally smiles at the idea of being a puppet.

“It was weird,” Charlie puts in. “Not any weirder than that man that I could never see, but Zari would sometimes insist was there.”

“What man?” John stops glaring as Sara and Mick to ask. “Why am I just hearing about this now?”

“Relax. I could only see him when I was a cat. He wanted me to punch Ray in the face for him,” Zari explains.

As Ray protests being punched in the face Sara asks, “What did he look like?” 

“I was a cat,” Zari reminds. “I only saw in blue and grey.”

“She’s want to kill me and John after talking to him, sometimes Ray and Nate too,” Charlie elaborates.

“Not helping,” Zari glares. “I tried to get him to stick around for John, but he wouldn’t.”

“I checked for several different types of ghosts when I came on board,” John says slowly, clearly latching onto this new problem instead of dealing with their possible Neron situation.

“I thought he looked like Leo, but that offended him,” Zari tells them. “He said Mick thought he was a hallucination.”

“That was a hallucination,” Mick grumbles. “There was a chip in my head.”

“Is that why Martin was doing brain surgery?” Sara asks. Mick nods.

“I was a cat and he was still petty and jealous,” Zari prods.

John makes a considering noise as his eyes sweep the room. He saunters up to Mick, “Help me out, Sweetheart?”

“With what?”

John says something too low for Zari to catch, but then Mick’s leaning in and whispering something in John’s ears. John’s hands slide up Mick’s chest slowly and then the two of them are kissing. Wally takes more popcorn. John’s hand shoots out to his side and then he balls it into a fist and turns. The air in front of him wavers, but then solidifies enough that they can see Len. John frowns and tilts his head. Len crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows at Mick, who just glares back.

“This isn’t magic. He’s at a different frequency,” John says.

Len turns and attempts to punch Ray, but his hand just goes through Ray’s face. Ray jumps back. “What did I do?”

“Don’t threaten Ray, he’s going to have to figure out how to make you solid again,” Sara chides. Len glares at her.

“Hartley Rathaway’s powers are frequency based,” Wally puts in. “And he’s a tech genius. He might be willing to help.”

“Don’t kill Haircut,” Mick glares. “Or Pretty. You’re still my partner.”

Len glowers.

“I thought you were a hallucination!”

Len crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows.

“Len, we’ll figure this out,” Sara attempts to placate.

“How long have you two been married?” Charlie asks.

Mick frowns and thinks about it for a moment as Ray and Sara protest. Finally he looks away from Len and asks Charlie. “With or without the time travel, brain washing, and him dying?”

Zari shoves more popcorn in her mouth then holds the bowl out for Wally.


End file.
